


Space Sickness

by Nibenhu



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibenhu/pseuds/Nibenhu
Summary: Is John being visited by a ghost? Or is he just going mad?





	Space Sickness

John wasn’t the one to believe in ghosts, there was always some sort of scientific explanation for any strange going ons, he thought. So, when he was walking the corridors of Five and kept seeing glimpses of someone floating about out there, out in space, he naturally thought it was his imagination playing tricks, that he had was probably a little sleep deprived, worked too long and he had better go to bed.

The next time he noticed that was something or someone was out there, he had just got up and was busying himself with getting some breakfast, taking a bite into the bagel, he looked down and saw her just drifting there. Panic rose in his throat and he knelt down yelling out to her, then realised how silly it was that she would be there. He shook his head, and sure enough when he opened his eyes, she was gone. He took it that he was still groggy from sleep, probably half dreaming and needed a shower to wake him up.

John had just sighed off from talking to his brothers on the Island, they had just had a stressful rescue operation, and John felt shattered. He turned to the hologram of earth, looking it over. He glanced up and paused and stared, she was there again, on the other side of the globe, looking an unearthly green, because of the glow of the hologram he was looking through. He blinked and she was gone. He shrugged it off, putting it down to the stressful rescue, and again needing sleep.

He was floating outside, doing maintenance on Five the next day when it happened again, except this time he had no explanation, except that maybe he had been up on Five too long.

He had turned around and she had been there, floating upside down, or what seemed to him to be upside down. She had a small smile on her face and John had startled, and taken a deep breath. “Geez...you nearly gave me....a... heart attack...”

John’s eyes went wide, something was wrong. Yes she was there...but..she was wearing a skirt and shirt, and had no helmet on, her clothes and hair were reacting like they would if she was actually in space, but she couldn’t be could she?

John stared and reached out, as if to touch her. Then he blinked and she was gone. Something had been wrong, not just the fact that she had actually been in space but there had been something else. No glasses...

John made his way back into Five, an irrational worry gnawing away at his insides. He made his way to Comms and proceeded to try and call her up. “Nibs! Niblick...please pick up....”


End file.
